Coming To Canada
by BiteMe13
Summary: Sakura, Lei, and, Madison go to Canada to visit Madison's cousin Jake.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own CCS A/N: Go easy on me this is my first story on fan fiction :P. LOL J-ME I PICKED SHEELER UP! HOW SAD IS THAT?! LMAO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flying  
  
Sakura unwillingly got up out of bed and looked at her clock,   
  
"NO WAY! I'm gonna be late!"   
  
Sakura quickly changed into the cloths that were neatly folded on her desk. She closed her suitcase and grabbed her ticket. Sakura jumped snapped her roller blades on and headed to Madison's house, where they all planned to meet.  
  
Lei and Madison waited in front of Madison's house for Sakura. Sakura stumbled up the driveway with her suitcase and ticket.  
  
"I'm SO sorry I'm late!!!"   
  
Sakura put down her heavy suitcase to give her hands a rest. Madison smiled,  
  
"Sakura, don't worry, we're glad you made it!"  
  
Lei nodded,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Madison took a look at her watch.  
  
"Alright, well we better go before we're REALLY late!"   
  
Madison smiled and motioned for one of her body guards to take Sakura's suitcase and put it in the back of the limo. Madison, Sakura, and Lei hopped into the Limo. After about 45 minutes, the limo stopped and the limo door opened.  
  
"Hurry you guys!"  
  
Madison giggled as she hopped out of the car. Madison's body guards took their things delivering them to the right place, while Madison, Sakura, and Lei boarded the plane. They all found their seats, Sakura and Madison sat beside each other while Lei sat with a young nagging boy. Madison pointed out who Lei was sitting beside, and both girls began to giggle. The plane started to take off, all three friends were excited and nervous at the same time. Lei's stomach didn't agree with the plane taking off, so he was in the washroom for most of the flight. Sakura was starved so she ordered a whole tray of food, in 5 minutes, the tray was spotless.  
  
"Wow, Sakura, did you eat this morning?"  
  
Madison giggled.  
  
"Actually no, I had no time, I woke up too late to grab a bite!"  
  
Sakura smiled, then looked over to Lei.  
  
"Having fun, Lei?"  
  
Sakura asked trying not to giggle. Lei gave Sakura a resentful look.  
  
"Sheesh!"  
  
Sakura said leaning back in her seat. Madison and Sakura grew tired, they both decided to take naps.  
  
"WANNA PLAY CHECKERS WITH ME?! COME ON! IT'S A GREAT GAME! I CAN CREAM EVERYONE IN IT!…"  
  
The kid sitting beside Lei rambled on. Lei tried to keep calm and stair straight ahead,  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? OU KNOW ITS NOT POLITE TO IGNORE PEOPLE, ESPESHIALLY WHEN THEY'RE TRYING TO BE NICE…"  
  
The young boy was interrupted.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY CHECKERS, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU, WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!"  
  
Lei shouted at the little boy, the boy looked sadly at Lei and began to cry loudly. Lei rolled his eyes and rubbed his fore head, he was getting a headache from all the screaming. Sakura woke up from all the screaming and watched in horror.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOY?"  
  
An angry lady asked looking down at Lei while standing in the isle. "I didn't do anything! He's annoying the hell out of me!"  
  
Lei exclaimed.  
  
"Well I never!"  
  
The lady said leaning over Lei to pick her son up, to move him to another seat. As she walked away the boy clinged to his mother sticking his tongue out at Lei. Lei again rubbed his head and moved over a seat to look out the window to calm himself down. Sakura watched Lei and felt kind of bad for him,  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Sakura asked gently putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
Lei said with a little attitude pulling his shoulder out of her grasp.  
  
"FINE! Be that way!"  
  
Sakura said smacking Lei in the head moving back to her seat. Madison had woken up a when Sakura went to go sit beside Lei.  
  
"What was THAT all about?"  
  
Madison said glancing at Lei.  
  
"Nothing, he's a jerk, I don't know why you invited him to come! It was a stupid idea!"  
  
Sakura snapped then crossed her arms. Madison frowned,  
  
"We're best friends, he's a little steamed, its not your fault or his…"  
  
Madison said weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry Madison, I didn't mean to say that…"  
  
Sakura said frowning. Madison smiled,  
  
"Don't worry about it Sakura…LOOK! There's Canada!"  
  
Madison Pointed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that's the first chapter, I know its not that long, but I tried ^^ hope you all like it, I'll update soon!  
  
-BiteMe13 


	2. Meeting

#Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own CCS in any way ^^ A/N: Hello people! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. I'm writing this all from the top of my head, so bare with me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meeting:  
  
Madison stuck her nose up to the window to get a better look, Sakura did the same. Lei sat still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Everyone please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing very shortly. Thank you!"  
  
The flight attendant announced. Sakura and Madison sat properly in their seats and buckled their clunky seatbelts. Lei put his seatbelt on and held on to the arm his seat as tight as he could. Lei closed his eyes tightly. Sakura looked over at lei, no longer mad,  
  
"Lei, you'll be okay!"  
  
Sakura smiled. Lei looked over at her then once again looked straight ahead. The plane started to descend. The plane finally landed.  
  
"You may all now begin to exit the plane through this exit."  
  
The flight attendant announced. Sakura, Madison, and Lei began to exit the plane. Madison led the way to get their luggage. Madison found al their luggage and they headed off to the front of the airport where they were supposed to met Jake. Madison took out a picture and looked around, she spotted Jake.  
  
"JAKE!!"  
  
Madison shrieked. Jake heard his name being called and looked in Madison's direction then smiled,  
  
"MADISON!"  
  
Jake ran over and gave her a hug, Sakura stared at Jake almost blushing, Jake was a punk, he had red spiked hair, green eyes, and he was tall. Lei watched Sakura, getting rather jealous. Madison finally broke their embrace and began to introduce her cousin to Sakura and Lei,  
  
"Jake, these are my best friends, Sakura, and Lei."  
  
Madison smiled, she could see that look in Sakura's eyes. Madison winked at her beginning to giggle. "Hello Sakura."  
  
Jake smiled and held out his hand to shake hers. Sakura smiled and blushed slightly, she quickly realized he was holding out his hand and took his hand in hers to shake it. Jake smiled, Sakura blushed some more.  
  
"Hey, Jake!"  
  
Sakura said quickly. Madison turned to Lei.  
  
"And this is my other best friend Lei!"  
  
Madison said smiling. Jake shook Lei's hand,  
  
"Hey, Lei"  
  
Lei already despised Jake, and didn't know why he went on this trip to Canada.  
  
"Nice to meet you fake, oh sorry, I mean Jake"  
  
Lei replied. Jake gave Lei a blank faced look. Madison looked a little worried at Lei's remark, so did Sakura.  
  
"Um, lets go rent that hotel guys!"  
  
Madison said putting on a fake smile. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. Sakura also put on a fake smile  
  
"Yeah! How 'bout it?"  
  
Sakura said glancing at Jake then Lei. Lei slightly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, lets find you guys a place to stay."  
  
Jake said. Sakura, Madison, Lei, and Jake ordered a taxi to drive them to the Holiday Inn. Lei sat in the passenger's seat in the taxi, Madison and Sakura sat on the window sides, and Jake sat in the middle of the two. Madison and Sakura had their noses pressed against the glass of the window as the taxi drove to the Holiday Inn. When they finally reached the Holiday Inn. Jake offered to pay of the taxi. Sakura, Madison, Lei, and Jake hopped out of the car. They all looked at the hotel in awe except for Jake.  
  
"Alright, lets head in!"  
  
Jake said taking Sakura and Madison's luggage. Sakura and Madison ran into the Hotel, Madison filming every moment on her camera, seeing as how it was their first visit to Canada. Lei walked far behind Jake, who was carrying the luggage. By the time Jake and Lei reached the inside of the hotel, Madison and Sakura had already gotten a key for their room. The four headed up to their room. Madison was the first into the room,  
  
"WOW! Look guys!"  
  
Madison walked around filming their rooms. Sakura walked in second.  
  
"WOW! Its beautiful!"  
  
Sakura exclaimed. Jake and Lei came in together, they both looked at the room in awe. Madison by now was taping their bathroom.  
  
"CHECK IT OUT YOU GUYS!"  
  
All three came running into the bathroom. They all gasped. The bathroom was as big as a bedroom, the bathtub was the size of a small pool. The bathroom had a huge mirror and 4 sinks. The whole thing was made of orange marble.  
  
"…….I GET CALL THE TUB FIRST TONIGHT!"  
  
Madison yelled while giggling. Sakura and Jake started to laugh. Sakura ran into the bedroom and started to jump on the bed. Madison laughed then joined her. Soon all four were jumping on the bed laughing and giggling. The door then knocked, Madison opened the door, and there stood the towel boy.  
  
"Oh, we have enough towels, thanks!"  
  
She then shut the door and all four began to laugh. It was getting late and Jake had to get home.  
  
"Alright, I really got to get home, my moms going to kill me!"  
  
Madison frowned and could see Sakura was a little disappointed.  
  
"Jake, why don't you call your mom and ask if you could stay the night, with your dear, old cousin!"  
  
Madison giggled Sakura smiled and Lei snorted. Jake grinned.  
  
"Alright, I'll call."  
  
Jake replied. Madison smiled,  
  
"GREAT!"  
  
Sakura smiled,  
  
"We're going to have so much fun!!!"  
  
Jake called his mom and she said he could stay, she would bring him some cloths and he was to be home by 11:30 pm tomorrow night.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to wait for my cloths, I'll be back up here soon!"  
  
Jake said walking out the door.  
  
"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY DID YOU ASK HIM TO STAY?!"  
  
Lei screamed at Madison angrily.  
  
"HEY! BACK OFF! THE REASON WE CAME HERE WAS TO SEE JAKE!"  
  
Sakura yelled back, pushing Lei against the wall.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
Lei said trying to gently push Sakura out of the way. He liked Sakura… more than a friend, he just never told her, and could see she didn't feel the same, so he kept it a secret.  
  
"Hey, you guys, seriously, we don't want management on our tails the whole time we're here, so just break it up…"  
  
Madison said, turning her camera off. Lei stormed out of the room. Madison sighed,  
  
"I'm starting to think bringing Lei wasn't the best idea…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: VUALA! that's the second chapter, lol, home u liked it!!!  
  
-KT (BiteMe13) 


End file.
